world02fandomcom-20200213-history
History of World 2.0
The history of World 2.0 is pivotal in the understanding of the fluctuating political landscape. Age of Unrest (19/03/27 – 19/05/01) The First Incursion (19/04/25 – 19/05/01) Also referred to as First Sierran Conflict On April 25th, 2019, in response to alleged Arstotzkan involvement in numerous terrorist attacks committed against Shu'ulathoi, the ABC declared war on Sierra. The war initially seemed like it could've gone either way, but, by the war's midway, many nations had either left the ABC or had surrendered to Sierra. On May 1st, Shu'ulathoi negotiated the ABC's surrender with Arstotzka, which was accepted unconditionally. Post-Sierran Interlude (19/05/01 – 19/5/26) Following the First Sierran Conflict, harsh war reparations were presented to the former member states of the ABC, which allowed Sierra to flourish. The reparations brought about major changes, such as the dissolution of the ABC and the establishment of provisional governments. So far, the Aftermath has been known for great technological advances and persistent tensions and has been landmarked by the Enclave's test of the first thermonuclear weapon, which many suspected could've set the atmosphere on fire.[citation needed] New countries began to form, namely Hinterburg, the Reich Der Troy, and more. This also led to the rise and fall of new alliances, such as the Central Powers. Clash of the Titans (19/5/26 – 19/6/26) New countries began to make their rise. More small city-states rise up and unite as one. One of these was the formation of Nevona. Nevona influenced it's neighbors under a pro-conservative monarchic belief similar to that of a Kaiserreich. Later, this influence grew into the formation of one of the world's greatest powers to ever exist, rivaling that of Sierra, The Kaiserreich. In an effort to combat this new challenger, many former SDU members agreed to form the Anti-Fascist Nations, which showed tense rivalry and hostility towards Nevona and her allies. The Second Incursion (19/6/26 - 19/6/27) Hostilities and tensions between the AFN and the Union were fueled by countless accusations against each other, which eventually turned into another major global conflict which was much more destructive than the First Sierran Conflict. On June 26th, 2019, Arstotzka made a formal war declaration against the Union. The latter began to fight back against the power of the AFN, however, due to the chaotic panic that was occurring over the Union and it's government, Nevona and her allies were defeated by the numerous combatants. The Silence (19/6/27 – 19/8/08) Following the events after the Second Incursion, Nevona had turned to ruins. The world was recovering from the biggest war it has ever fought, yet. In this phase, not much happened, aside from many internal bickering. It is always after large-scale wars, however, where new nations start to emerge. Nations like Xather, Ushia, Minsaw, and many more have emerged in the dusts of war. Arstotzka assumed control of Port Cuvier, renaming it to Port Iskra. Nevona and Arstotzka, for a while, fought over control of the Port, using false warfare and hostility against each other. This conflict almost escalated, but was stopped by world peace nations. Soon, nations around the world have started exploring space, sparking the Interstellar Age. Interstellar Age (19/8/08 – present) Arstotzka, Hinterburg, Ushia, Xather, Dormylica, Eclipse Island, and many more have embarked on dangerous missions to explore the Solar System, developing high-end technology for space exploration. First target was the moon. Many nations set up temporary bases on the moon, however Hinterburg opted for a permanent settlement, the Moonbase Adolphus, which over time, has grown to become a Moon City. Ushia and Minsaw have collaborated in their Mars bases, notably the Mars base Aung Lei. Arstotzka and Eclipse Island have also collaborated, pouring money to explore Tethys. Ekzo missions were started by Arstotzka. Soon enough, nations like the NATWO have joined in, creating the first practical spaceplanes and SSTO's, despite being less efficient than the traditional multi-stage rocket. Hinterburg starts exploring outside the Solar System, with the Voyager travelling at super high speeds. As of 19/10/15, the Voyager is about to pass Pluto. However, Shu'ulathoi has not been particularly keen on exploring outer space. Many nations have been describing Shu'ulathoi as, "acting fishy."Category:In-Universe Subjects